


I hear you calling in the dead of night

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Set after the Onsen on Ice competition Victor is staying but is woken nightly by Yuri's nightmares and wonders at how to help.





	

Victor woke up groggy.  At first he wasn’t sure what had woken him but then he heard it.  The soft sobbing coming from down the hall. Probably Yuri had shouted as he woke up from his nightmare and had settled into crying. This was the third night in a row this had happened. Victor had considered going in to comfort Yuri but the younger man was still so skittish around him. He had improved since the competition with Yurio but he was still so on edge that Victor was afraid that if he went too far Yuri would run away from him again.

He lay in the dark listening until the sobbing faded away.

What should he do?

The next day it was clear the constant nightmares were having a profound impact on Yuri.  He had dark circles under his eyes and his stamina wasn’t at its usual peak.  Victor watched him with concern but felt at a loss, he couldn’t even bring up that he knew about the nightmares. 

That night he pretended to fall asleep early. 

He waited for an hour after Yuri had turned off his light and slipped out of his room and down the hall to Yuri’s door. Makkachin was at his heels but thankfully quiet as Victor slowly pushed the door open slightly to peer in at Yuri.  He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he hoped that if he saw Yuri before he shouted and woke up he might gain an idea of what to do.

He didn’t know how long he gazed in at Yuri with Makkachin settled at his feet.  Eventually Yuri started to toss and turn.  Victor took a deep breath and held it.  Yuri’s face looked twisted in pain, it tugged at Victor’s heartstrings.  He wanted nothing more than to rush into the room and embrace Yuri…but patience, patience was key.  There was a delicate balance.

“Victor! No! I’m sorry! Don’t go!” Yuri whimpered in his sleep, tears running down his face. Victor’s eyes widened, the nightmares involved him?  Then he realised that of course they would.  Yuri was still not confident Victor would stay because he wasn’t confident in himself.  Victor realised that Yuri probably felt he wasn’t worthy of Victor’s attention much less his love.

That made _him_ feel like crying.

“Yuri…I will never leave you.” He whispered softly.  He felt Makkachin’s wet nose nudge his hand and looked down.  He smiled as an idea struck him.

Being as quiet as possible he pushed the door open more and gently pushed Makkachin into the room.  The poodle had already developed a fondness for Yuri and he happily ran over and jumped on the bed.  Victor withdrew into the shadows as Yuri was startled awake. He could still see his young student as he sat up groggy, tears still shining wetly on his cheeks in the moonlight.

“Vicchan?” Yuri mumbled in that confused tone people have when they aren’t really awake.  Victor felt himself jump, that was what Yuri’s mom called him, he wondered why Yuri called Makkachin that.  Then Victor had to cover his mouth with his hand.  He knew that Yuri had had a poodle himself, he only just realised he had named it after Victor.

 _“Too cute!”_ he thought as he watched Yuri shake himself slightly more awake.

“Oh it’s you Makkachin.  Why aren’t you with Victor?” Yuri still sounded sleepy.  Makkachin just licked his face and then settled down on the bed next to Yuri who shrugged and then lay down facing the dog.  Victor watched as Yuri stroked Makkachin slower and slower until he could tell from his breathing he was asleep once again. Satisfied Victor withdrew back to his own room.  He would miss sleeping with his dog but frankly Yuri needed him more.

The next day Victor could immediately see the improvement in Yuri.  Not having to cry himself into utter exhaustion to sleep meant Yuri was much better rested.  He had even overslept but Victor wasn’t going to be too hard on him about that.

That night as soon as Yuri was asleep Victor once again let Makkachin into his room.  Yuri again woke up briefly but seemed to accept the dog beside him.

After three nights of this Victor brought it up as casually as he could.

“I noticed Makkachin seems to disappear at some point in the night.” He said glancing over at Yuri who froze, bottle halfway to his mouth.

“Oh…um…it seems the last couple of nights he’s managed to get into my room.” Yuri mumbled finally blushing and looking away.

“Oh that’s good! I knew he liked you!  I am very happy!” Victor said with a clap of his hands and a big smile. That caused Yuri to actually look at him.

“What?”

“I like to see Makkchin happy!  Leave your door open slightly and I will do the same! Then he can come back and forth as he pleases!” Victor said resting his chin on one hand and tilting his head to the side with a disarming smile and wink. Yuri visibly relaxed, letting out a breath he probably hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Okay…if that’s what you want to do.” Yuri said.

 

Weeks later and Makkachin had settled into a routine, he no longer had to have Victor guide him into Yuri’s room.  If Yuri was awake Makkachin stayed with Victor but at some point, he would get up and wander into Yuri’s room to sleep with him. Makkachin was a fairly smart dog, he had picked up on why his master wanted him to be with Yuri. 

Yuri never thought about why his nightmares had stopped or why he was able to get much better rest recently.  He never made the connection with Makkachin and his restful nights.

Neither Victor or Makkachin minded.

 


End file.
